


Tome of Motherhood | Chapter 0 - A small problem

by CTFMeister



Series: Tome of Motherhood [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 08:54:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11597277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CTFMeister/pseuds/CTFMeister
Summary: Little Elise is trying to help, but finds that she is too little to help. Then a strange merchant offers to help?





	Tome of Motherhood | Chapter 0 - A small problem

**Author's Note:**

> Short little introduction to my upcoming project. Some age changing chennanigans are gonna start happening so look foward to that. It's gonna be very nsfw so follow my tumblr for the unsensored version. (This one isn't censored cus no dirties are happening yet)  
> Also as always, feedback is good and appreciated.  
> tumblr: rambon99.tumblr.com

Elise skipped happily towards the camp’s strategy tent, as Prince Xander had called for a meeting to discuss the strategy for the following days of campaign and Elise wanted to help. Upon reaching the tent, however, she was stopped by Silas, who stood guard by the door.

  
“Excuse me, Lady Elise?” He said, as he blocked Elise from the tent door. “Prince Xander and the others are planning strategy together. They’re pretty busy, so… Why don’t come back later?”.

  
Elise gave him a big pout. “Silas, please! I know Xander is having a strategy meeting.” She smiled with confidence. “That’s why I’m here.” Silas sweat a little bit.

  
“Ah! B-But of course, Lady Elise! The thing is… Prince Xander… He gave me a list of people that were allowed in this meeting and…”

  
“And surely I must be part of that list.” She responded smugly. “Now then…” Elise tried to pass around Silas, though once again he blocked her path.

  
“Uh- Yeah- Well- Uh- You see…” Silas answered, stuttering with his words. “Xander wants the help of- Uh… People that have- Uh… Experience! With strategy! So…” Elise now gave him a frown.

  
“I’m sorry Silas, are you implying that I don’t have experience with strategy?” Elise asked grumpily. Silas panicked.

  
“Umm! N-Not at all princess!” He answered in a nervous manner.

  
“I’ll let you know, I was at the top of my studies in strategy. My teachers told me I had a natural talent for it!” Elise told him, with a confident smile on her face.

  
‘That was probably because King Garon would have them murdered were they to say otherwise’, Silas thought. “B-B-But of course, Milady!” Was his response though.

  
“Very well then.” Elise said with a smile. “Now if you’ll excuse me. I’ve got some strategiting to do!” Elise moved around the defeated Silas and entered the tent. ‘Strategiting isn’t even a real word’, Silas thought. But he knew that though he could prevent many people from entering the tent, Elise was not one of them. She was a stubborn one. Only a brick wall would keep her from getting her way. Hell, maybe she’d convince the brick wall to move with her cuteness.

  
Elise walked proudly into the tent. On the planning table stood Corrin, Xander, Leo, Camilla, and Azura as discussing their plans for battle. Behind them, Gunter stood guard, adding a comment or two when he thought necessary, while Jakob and Felicia attended with drinks. Elise quickly pulled up a chair next to Camilla, causing the royals to notice her presence and the table to go silent.

  
“Sorry I’m late!” She said with a smile. Silence festered in the room as neither the royals nor Corrin’s retainers knew what to do.

  
“Ugh. Silas…” Mumbled Xander with a sigh.

  
“Don’t put this on Silas” Responded Leo. “I’m sure he did everything he could. There are just some forces too powerful to be stopped.”

  
“Huh?” Before Elise could voice her concerns, Camilla intervened.

  
“Elise, honey” She said, a warm smile adorning her face. “Your big brothers and sisters are busy with some complicated war stuff. Why don’t you go and play somewhere else for a bit while we finish?” Elise gave a big pout.

  
“But that’s why I’m here” She said. “I’m gonna help you guys with strategy!”

  
Elise’s remarks made Leo laugh out loud. “You? Help with strategy? Ha!” He told her. “When was the last time you beat any one of us at chess? Heck, when was the last time you beat anyone at chess?”

  
“Sweetie,” Continued Camilla, retaking Elise’s attention. “We’d love for you to help us with strategy, but we’re going to Hoshido quite soon and the battles are only going to get more difficult. We need people with experience in strategy now more than ever. We can’t afford to make mistakes.” Elise’s cheeks were now flushed red in anger. Tear drops began to form on her eyes and a big pout formed on her face.

  
“You understand, right?” Camilla asked as she placed her hand on Elise’s shoulder. “Look, when you’re older, we’ll let you in all the strategy meeting you want, ok?”

  
With a nod, Elise quietly stood from her chair and stormed out of the room, holding back her tears from her siblings. Once outside, her pace increased into a run and she was eventually unable to keep her tears from rolling. She ran away, wailing hard enough that though she was far from the tent, her cries were plenty audible inside it. Silas gave a sigh of relief as she left. ‘I’m glad I don’t have to deal with that’, he thought.

 

Elise walked through a town that was near the army’s camp, still upset over the tent incident. ‘I can’t believe them!’ She thought. ‘I’m plenty grown up to talk about strategy! Just because I’m bad at chess it doesn’t mean I’m bad at strategy. Stupid Leo! How are those two even related?’ With these thoughts, she walked aimlessly through this town, too preoccupied to pay attention to her surroundings. ‘Argh! I wish I was all grown up’.

  
“Well hello there!” Right then a voice called out to her, making Elise jump from surprise. Now back in her sense, Elise quickly began to take notice of her surroundings. She found herself in a part of town that was relatively isolated. It wasn’t in a shady alleyway by any means, rather, she seemed to be in the outskirts of town, far from the bustle and noise of a town center.

  
Looking around, she turned to notice the person that had called out to her. Before her was a hooded vendor with a small stall that seemed to contain a variety of tomes. The merchant’s face was obscured, though Elise could see a few slivers of red hair hanging down.

  
“You look quite upset.” Noted the merchant. “Maybe I can help you?” Having remembered her anger, Elise pouted once more.

  
“I don’t think you can help me.” Elise said. “My problem can’t be solved. At least not right now…”

  
“You don’t know!” The merchant answered, a smile forming under her hood. “The world is full of surprises. Why don’t you try me?” After some consideration, Elise agreed to tell this merchant about her woes. ‘I might as well. It’s not like it matters’. She thought.

  
“See, I wanted to help my older siblings with some strategy… But they told me I was too young! They said I didn’t have any experience, and that I should just wait around doing nothing. I just- I just wish I was older so I wouldn’t be so useless!” Elise explained woefully, tears forming once again on her eyes.

  
“Hmmm…” The vendor said, giving a thoughtful hum. “Ah! I think I’ve got just the thing.” The vendor ducked to search through her merchandise, as Elise upon the vendor with confusion  
“Ah… Huh?” She said dumbly. The vendor quickly popped back up, now holding a dark blue tome in her hands. On its cover was a marked gold illustration of a person changing size. Gold patterns beautifully adorned the edges of the cover. She dusted it off and started.

  
“This tome can do just what you want” She explained. “Wanna grow older or younger? This baby’s got you covered.” Elise stared at the tome in disbelief. ‘How could a tome be able to do that?’ She thought.

  
Suddenly, she flinched as she realized what was going on. ‘I’m getting scammed!’ She looked at the book more skeptically. “And how much does this book cost?” She asked, doubt creeping up on her face. “I don’t want to spend too much of my family’s money.”

  
“Hmm…” The merchant hummed, placing her index finger on her chin. “I’ll let you have this one for free. Just a freebie since this is your first purchase.”

  
Elise was astonished. Here was the tome of her dreams. The thing she wanted the most had not only suddenly appeared in front of her, but it was also free. Was it too good to be true?

  
“Listen kid” The merchant interrupted. “I can see you’re skeptical about this book. I’m not charging for it, so just take it. Worst case scenario, you try it out, it doesn’t work, you look dumb. Best case scenario…” She said, with a widening of her grin. “Plus, if you don’t like it, you know where to find me. How about it?”

  
Elise thought of her situation deeply. There were very little downsides for accepting the tome. At worst, it could be cursed. And though that could be quite bad for her, Elise’s desires seemed to overshadow her reasoning.

  
“Ok,” She said. “I’ll take the book”. Elise shivered as she took the tome from the vendor’s hand. She was filled with excitement, hoping this tome would work and that she would have what she wanted. She thanked the vendor and walked away from the stall. Shortly after, she turned around to see that the merchant’s stall. She wanted to groan in annoyance, thinking she got scammed. But something inside her told her this was the real deal.


End file.
